Für immer so wie jetzt
by Servena
Summary: Die alte Farm wieder in Stand zu setzen, ist harte Arbeit, aber immerhin haben sie einander. Das ist alles, was zählt. [Jack/Ennis]


A/N: Ich liebe die beiden in kleine Fitzel und sie haben deutlich mehr Fluff verdient, als sie im Film bekommen.

**Für immer so wie jetzt**

Jack klopfte der braunen Stute den Hals und zog dann die behelfsmäßige Boxentür hinter sich zu. „Ich weiß, dass das Mist ist, altes Mädchen, aber bald darfst du wieder raus, versprochen." Das Pferd schnaubte nur. Er stellte die Mistgabel beiseite, und ließ seinen Blick durch den Stall schweifen. Es sah bereits deutlich besser aus als bei ihrer Ankunft, das Dach war nicht mehr undicht, seitdem er in der glühenden Hitze die Löcher geflickt hatte, und sie hatten das ganze Gerümpel vorerst hinter das Haus geschafft. Trotzdem war noch viel zu tun, die Tränken für das Vieh mussten gesäubert werden, sie brauchten mehr frisches Stroh und im Dachgebälk huschten Ratten hin und her. Er würde bei den umliegenden Höfen fragen, ob sie einen Kater übrig hatten, der ein guter Mäusefänger war. Insgesamt hatten sie noch wochenlange Arbeit vor sich, und dazu kamen noch die verwahrlosten Weiden.

Er seufzte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Im Stall herrschte drückende Hitze, obwohl jedes verstaubte Fenster offen stand. Durch die offene Stalltür fiel gleißendes Sonnenlicht auf die Pflastersteine. Er ging mit dem Eimer nach draußen zu der Pumpe, um das Pferd zu tränken, aber zuerst spritzte er sich selbst etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte. „Wie läuft's mit dem Zaun?", fragte er, ohne aufzusehen.

„Nicht so gut. Haben wir irgendwo Verbandszeug?"

Jetzt drehte Jack doch den Kopf. Hinter ihm stand Ennis, den Hut wie üblich ins Gesicht gezogen, und hielt etwas verlegen die Hände ausgestreckt vor sich. Die Haut war aufgerissen und voller Schrammen, aus denen es blutete.

„Ennis!", rief er erschrocken aus und sprang auf. Vorsichtig berührte er die verletzten Hände. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ich hab nen alten Teil vom Zaun im Gras gefunden und in den Stacheldraht gefasst", murmelte Ennis.

„Scheiße. Komm erstmal rein, das müssen wir gründlich sauber machen." Sein Blick fiel auf den Eimer mit Wasser. „Geh schon mal vor, ich stell das schnell dem Pferd hin. Sonst trifft das noch der Hitzschlag."

„Ist nicht so wild, n bisschen Wasser und Verband drüber", sagte Ennis.

„Nichts da. Ab ins Haus." Jack sah ihm lange genug nach, bis er sicher war, dass er in Richtung Haus ging, dann eilte er rasch in den Stall und stellte den Eimer ab. Das Pferd versenkte sofort seine Nase darin.

Im Kofferraum des Trucks fand er den Verbandskasten. Im Haus war es angenehm schattig und kühl, er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und hängte den Hut an die Garderobe. Ennis saß in der Küche und wartete auf ihn.

Er schaltete die Lampe an und warf einen genaueren Blick auf seine Hände, die auf dem Küchentisch lagen. Die Handinnenflächen besonders der rechten Hand waren aufgerissen und blutig und die Haut staubig von der Arbeit draußen. „Au, das sieht übel aus. Wieso hast du eigentlich keine Handschuhe getragen?" Er ließ Wasser in eine Schüssel laufen und suchte im Schrank nach einem sauberen Tuch.

„Ich wollte mir ja nur die Pfosten ansehen, und dann hab ich mein Werkzeug gesucht und hab in den Draht gefasst. Das blöde Gras wächst da fast nen Meter hoch, ich hab den gar nicht gesehen."

Jack stellte die Wasserschüssel auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Mit einem angefeuchteten Tuch wischte er vorsichtig das Blut und den Dreck aus den Wunden. Ennis zuckte zusammen. „Tschuldigung."

„Schon okay. War ja eigene Blödheit", murmelte Ennis. „Die Pfosten können wir übrigens vergessen, die sind unten alle verrottet."

„Schade. Das hätte uns einiges an Arbeit ersparen können. Dann müssen wir den alten Zaun komplett rausreißen und einen neuen bauen." Er drehte Ennis' rechte Hand in seinen eigenen, um sie zu betrachten. Jetzt, wo sie sauber war, leuchteten die Wunden grellrot gegen die gebräunte Haut. „Am besten desinfizieren wir das, man weiß ja nie." Aus dem Verbandskasten beförderte er eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel, deren Etikett sich bereits ablöste. Er kippte etwas davon auf das Tuch. „Das tut jetzt weh", warnte er. Konzentriert reinigte er die Risse, so schnell und so gründlich wie möglich. Als er schließlich aufblickte, sah er, dass Ennis ihn beobachtete. Da war etwas in dem Blick seiner braunen Augen. „Was?", fragte Jack. Er griff erneut in den Verbandskasten und zog Pflaster und Mullbinden hervor.

„Nichts", gab Ennis zurück.

„Jetzt sag schon." Auf die linke Hand verwendete er nur einige Pflaster, aber die rechte hatte so viele Schrammen, dass er beschloss, sie zu verbinden.

„Ich dachte nur grad so", meinte Ennis. „Wusste nicht, dass du so fürsorglich sein kannst."

„Ich bin eben voller Überraschungen", sagte Jack ernst, aber um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. Er wickelte den Verband mehrere Male um seine Hand und steckte das Ende dann fest. Kritisch betrachtete er sein Werk. „Was hältst du davon?"

„Toll. Jetzt kann ich mir nicht mal allein ne Zigarette anzünden", sagte Ennis trocken.

Jack grinste. „Dafür hast du ja mich."

Ennis schnaubte. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Zaun?"

Jack war inzwischen aufgestanden und räumte die Sachen wieder weg. „Heute Nachmittag fahren wir mit dem Truck in die Stadt und besorgen neues Holz für den Zaun und dann überlegen wir uns, wo wir ihn langziehen und wie wir die Weiden unterteilen."

„Mit den Händen kann ich nicht arbeiten."

„Dann arbeitest du heute eben nicht mehr. Du kannst zusehen, wie ich mich abrackere, das ist doch auch mal was." Er stellte die Schüssel weg und trat auf Ennis zu. Die rechte Hand legte er an Ennis' Hals und fuhr mit dem Daumen über sein Gesicht. „Und das nächste Mal sei ein bisschen vorsichtiger, ja?", sagte er sanft. „Ich will dich nicht dauernd zusammenflicken."

„Sagt derjenige, der Rodeo reitet", erwiderte Ennis und zog Jack an seinem Hemd hinunter, sodass sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sie küssten sich, dann lehnte Ennis seinen Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter. „Was würde ich ohne dich tun", murmelte er.

Jack lachte. „Vermutlich schrecklich leiden und irgendwann zugrunde gehen."

„Vollidiot."


End file.
